


Fanfic story ideas

by stormy1x2



Category: One Piece
Genre: Not a fic, Self Prompt, Snippets, fic ideas, looking for feedback, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy1x2/pseuds/stormy1x2
Summary: Everytime I get a fic idea, I write it out so I don't forget it. Over time I write the fics and delete them from my master prompt document. I need feedback on which one to do, which one sounds interesting, which one sounds stupid, if I have my characterization wrong etc. I try tumblr but no one - I repeat, NO ONE - seems interested. I figured I'd post those ideas here and see if any of them are worth persuing.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT a fanfic. This is a list of ideas I've come up with while high on meds, and I've already started work on a few of them. This is just a list of what I'm working on, where I got the ideas from etc. I've included author names and titles of their fics if they are the ones that prompted the snippet or fic idea to give credit where credit is due. Please check them out, see if any of them strike your fancy or if you have suggestions for improvement, and let me know! 
> 
> Different fic in each paragraph, more or less. I repeat, there are multiple fic ideas listed here. I may go and separate them into chapters later. I apologize for the... format. I write them while on my meds (I swear my pain meds give me the most vivid fic ideas) and I try to get details down before I forget them because I never remember what I've written until I open the document the next day. Everything posted as is, as I wrote them while under the influence before bed. :)

  * once more leaned into the offered arms of his best friend for the comfort, joy, and most importantly, the **buoyancy** they offered. - quote from someone that made me laugh. Perfect for 'Luffy falls in the water again' fic. Don't remember where it came from.....???



  * One of the things Marco is most grateful for is the fact Robin took such care in her research for her authentic book of world history and truly discovered the reason for the Great War at raftel. That the world government would have you believe everything was portgas D Ace - his fault for being born of the demon pirate king gol D Rodger. Marco had mourned also the fact that his friend Thatch had been lost in time - his name forgotten in history. it couldn't be known that the celestial dragons had had no idea about Aces existence and likely never would have had Marshall D teach not killed Thatch in the first place. Then robin had asked to talk to him... Robin not only had the work published in her world history she also had it distributed worldwide as part of a free history lesson to the World by the straw hat Pirates so everybody could be informed and live unfooled by the government….or robin and kinemon recreate the art of making ponyglyphs and Create a new set that tells their story and adds to the world history and their next journey is to distribute them around the world!



  * Takes place just after the straw hats make their return to sabaody and is in the newspaper. the other supernovas don't know why the Luffy is so famous or why people are giving him so much support. jewellery Bonney doesn't understand why Kuma is guarding the Thousand Sunny, Captain Kidd and killer are already in wano so we can't see what they think of but then again we see what killer and kid think of Luffy in the wano arc. 



  * ~~If mihawk spent so much time in the East blue how on Earth did he not know about sandai kitetsu? maybe he'd been to load town before and had tried to purchase Sandai kitetsu. The sword is like nope I've already picked my boy imma wait right here for him, this may take a while… and mihawk is trying to understand why hes getting zapped and cursed with nightmares...the sword chooses the owner, not the other way around....like wands.~~.. 
    * finished! See fic: _**That Which Must Be Will Be**_



  * Mihawks acknowledgement of zoro meant more then most knew. Mihawk had officially declared zoro to be his successor in the eyes of the world government - which meant zoro was under mihawks protectorate even if he didnt know… which gave him a small measure of protection… which was why only smokers ever been sent after them (some kinda deal i dunno, like providing good training partners for a tolerable pirate whose actually cleaning up some embarrassing moments that they can attribute to the marines who would have done it themselves had the piratesnot wanted to steal all the credit etc, blah blah).... And then the deal is shot to shit when Luffy decks a world noble (enies lobbies a spin doctors wet dream...they know it was cp9 - every goddamn sentient being on that island knew - word was going to get out that cp9, the world government and the marines had effectively wiped the islnd off the map due to their own stupidity and yet they could pin the blame on luffy - but ease up on capturing nico robin provided she stayed with them, and keep Smoker as the main chaser and keep his bounty from skyrocketing prematurely [seriously - an Ohara. They pulled an Ohara on their own damn island, their people, the world would begin to crumble, they needed a scapegoat but they were still bound by other rules so they tried to i dont know, Im high what am i thinking?… nd then BAM. world noble., no more safety net. So f course mihawk adopts him for those two years. He was training / babysitting his chosen heir,



Fuck i want to write this now.

  * What if Post Time skip post wano probably - it was discovered that Nami Sanji Zorro might once have been part of the Usopp Pirates: a former crew that had been absorbed under the strawhat banner in the form of their captain Usopp himself. 
    * Theory came from a marine investigating the backgrounds of the pirate king and his crew more thoroughly than ever,
    * Believed that Usopp must have started a crew but they had never truly rose to prominence… no one hinted and so marines naturally never assumed the usopp pirates were 8 year olds
    * Yet Around the same time that happened another young man suddenly Rose into prominence as a truly gifted Swordsman
    * there was a young man on the barati who was capable of taking down opponents/customers far larger and who before seeing Sanji in action he would have assumed far stronger opponents Pirates civilians Marines and everyone else. his cooking was becoming famous for being the best in all of East blue
    * lastly there are Tales of a talented Navigator who can read the winds as easily as someone else might read a book most people know her as the cat burglar her true name is currently identified 
    * The Marine Captain who had been to the Grand line once before in his life thought that for such talented youngsters rising in Fame at the exact same time sounded like a crew having disbanded and gone off on their separate ways
    * the only pirate crew they knew of operating in the area at the time where all four could have intersected was a crew known as the Usopp Pirates whose flag had a very long nose and whose name what's the same as the new sniper on board the straw hat crew.
    * to sum it up Sanji Nami and Zoro were all once members of the Usopp Pirates under the command of the Great Captain Usopp in self! so sayeth the great world governement



  * So hear me out. what is Captain Kidd targeted shanks early on in his pirating career? I had this idea that Captain Kidd when he made it to the Grand line wound up getting in the way of one dracule mihawk who was there on government shichibukai business. dracule heard about kids crew causing problems was told to interfere. was confronted by this Punk idiot who claimed he was going to be the next pirate king much like Luffy did back at the barati. said idiot how to completely different mindset from Luffy neither did he show the proper respect for civilians or even for me Hawk himself. mihawk make a throwaway comment about how the next pirate king was already chosen by The Apprentice of the former one. 
    * kid has heat or wire do some research, discover shanks was a part of the pirate King's crew, realizes the significance of the straw hat and is severely pissed off that Shanks has the audacity for claim Luffy the next pirate King instead of himself. decides that Shanks is going to be his first Target of all the yonko and get him to acknowledge Captain Kidd. when he does meet Shanks however during that 2-year time skip, Shanks is not impressed with the way Captain Kidd has earned his Bounty nor is he impressed that they attacked one of the islands under his protection as a method of getting his attention. 
      * this explains why Shanks took kid's arm - hopefully it will teach him some badly-needed humility, which it doesn't - , It explains why Captain Kidd was at the auction house on sabaody (Waiting to see and get the measure of Monkey D Luffy), and why Captain Kidd remains so prickly with Luffy in Wano. it's not just kids General disposition - he's angry and jealous and doesn't know why Luffy was picked over him. Wano kind of opens his eyes and while he has no intention of not going after the one piece, he can see why Luffy was acknowledged and maybe he might not have a problem acknowledging Luffy as the pirate king himself if that's what ends up happening.



  * Give me a fic where he pulls him aside and asks his name, and breaks down crying as he hugs him and chants underneath his breath, “You’re alive, you’re here, _you’re alive._ ” Give me a fic where it’s Buggy that tells him about the Roger Pirates, about his fool of a captain, about his longsuffering first mate, of his annoying fellow cabin boy, and of his captain’s lover with a red hibiscus on her hair always. Give me a fic where Shanks fights the urge to hug Ace and wrap him up with his cloak the moment he sees him in the cold. Give me a fic where Ace shyly asks stories of his mother, but doesn’t hate his father as much as he did before. 
    * ^ from **nyd-needs-cuddles** on tumblr. Really wanna write the shanks one, and the buggy one



  * Zoro snorted, more to rile Luffy than anything else. “Oh yeah? What if I find One Piece first?” 
    * Luffy just laughed, much to Zoro’s chagrin. “Zoro would find it totally on accident!” 
      * From a fic by **teaandtumblr** on Ao3 - What if Zoro did actually find One Piece first? And immediately refused to claim it nor allow anyone else to claim it, and waited outside for his captain to arrive.



  
  
  


  * She will always feel a need to spy Luffy doesn't care and tells her flat out she's allowed to spy on him whenever she needs to. he doesn't mind and he has nothing to hide from her. Robin fic where everyone knows that Robin listens and spies on EVERYONE out of habit from a lifetime of paranoia and fear. Lessens somewhat after Water 7 arc but never goes away completely. Luffy pulls a luffy and reassures her that no one cares - she can spy on whatever she wants as long as she feels safe, because he knows whatever she learns, she will never reveal. She's traumatized, not a traitor.



  
  


  * Sanji is shot during a skirmish with the marines but still dives after Luffy when he falls in because only Zoro had seen but he was busy defending Robin and Usopp and hadn’t noticed Sanji take the bullet. Sanji tries but he winds up blacking out while clinging to some wreckage with Luffy, and the storm carries them off. ←- this can all be told in flashback form. Start fic with → Waking on a deserted island, Sanji is weakened by the bullet wound, blood loss, a head injury and what feels like a fracture in his leg (he’s hoping for severe bruising). He is amazed by the fact that Luffy is actually extremely competent in basic first aid, building a fire, and foraging for edible herbs, mushrooms and berries. He also is able to rig up a small shelter - a simple lean-to using trees he punched down, vines, rock, mud and bits of their clothing tied into strips.
    * Note: outline for this fic has already been started, see ‘shipwreck’ 
  * NOTE FOR THIS - see chapter 2 here for outline in detail.



  
  


  * They reminisce on drinking habits, divulging into the third annual discussion of whether Nami actually has a liver or not.
    * Pop greens and tangerines by Arurun



  
  
  


  * **The Weird and the Cool Club** \- Usopp (nose) Chopper (nose). These two start the club to make Chopper less self conscious about his blue nose. They have a tiny party every week on Wednesday nights - they tell Sanji about the club so they can have snacks and when he comes up to give them, they ask him to join for his eyebrows. They talk about being different, how they feel about it, how they've been treated because of it, and basically, it's a small therapy club. 
    * Chopper talks about being abandoned by the herd, vaguely remembering being cold and hungry and so desperately wanting his mother but knowing if he went back they would try to kill him. He’s not bitter about it - animal instincts and behaviours are different to humans and its not his herds fault that he is now trying to apply human behaviour to them.



  *     * Usopp talks about his nose - how he loved it because it was his mama’s and his dad always told him her nose was his 2nd favorite feature (first being her eyes). But after his dad disappeared and his mom died, he started hearing jeers, mostly from people new to the island. And as he started his daily pirates are coming run, the villagers began hurling insults at him - and inevitably his nose was the first thing they threw at him. Sanji apologizes for calling him longnose all the time
    * Nami discovers it when she hits the observation platform to check the weather and Nami mentions her tattoo. How not many people had them in the East Blue and those that did were mainly men. How some people treated her like a whore because she had them, thinking she was a back alley girl, a mafia babe etc. Older people looking down their noses because she was so young, thinking her parents must be terrible people for allowing her to have one. How Nojiko tried to help by getting tats of her own but her village knew why she had one and so Nojiko was never treated that way by Cocoyashi. She joins the club.



  *     * She then suggests adding Zoro - his green hair is always commented on. Sanji protests until she asks if he doesn't want zoro because he doesn’t think it's weird or cool - or because he’d have to face all the insults he’d thrown at Zoro if he learned that it hurt deep inside. They decide to wait until Sanji can work through his feelings on the matter before inviting him. 



  *     * Robin knows about the club but says and does nothing At first. After the events of water 7 when they are free from Luffy's grandfather and sailing peacefully another party is held. This time Robin attends and speaks to them about her story even though they already heard it on the tower of Justice. She wants a chance to tell the story in her own words.
    * Franky learns about the club shortly after leaving Water 7 when Usopp and Chopper invite him because he is obviously weird and cool due to his cyborg status. He learns quickly what the underlying theme is, and it takes him a few ‘parties’ before he talks about Tom. He ends up talking about how he built himself and confessing there are parts of him that still ache, and how his legs are reinforced internally with steel, but everything else is still human and how he doesn’t wear pants because of nerve damage. How anything heavier then air sometimes feels like constant pain running over his nerves. Chopper immediately begins talking about medical treatments and pain management and the whole group contributes - Nami offering to provide warnings about severe pressure drops that also affect his scar tissued body, Usopp asking him to teach him how to properly repair the Sunny so he can help and ease the burden on Franky on bad days. Sanji talks about adding more foods to the menu that help with pain and inflammation, verbally adding blueberries spinach kale, tuna,sardines and lentils among other things and reminding himself to start using more of the turmeric he got in Alabasta. Tart cherry juice for muscle pain and spasms. Chopper mentions olive oil has lubricin which is good for joints (acts like ibuprofen), and Sanji says he’ll start using it more for Franky’s food rather then the variety of different oils he uses for most of his dishes. Chili peppers to increase endorphin rushes on bad days, Zilian Mint tea as a pain reliever (brazilian actually, but theres no Brazil in OP). Red wine and red grapes - resveratrol eases back pain. (When Zoro joins the group, he suggests light workouts and lots of stretching on pain days and offers to come up with a routine that will help). Cloves, rosemary, ginger etc. 
    * Sanji tells them to invite Zoro when he wakes up. He needs to get some things off his chest and Zoro likely will too once he realizes what the group is offering. Sanji knows he himself has been feeling much lighter these days, particularly in the days after the ‘meetings’
    * Usopp and Chopper immediately ask Brook to join as soon as they leave Thriller Bark.
    * basically becomes THERAPY hour. 
    * OOOH - spin-off fic - therapy hour starts in East Blue with Nami and Usopp complaining and whining about danger and trying to get each other through it. Sanji finds out and joins in. Continue until Alabasta and ACE gets pulled in - and works through some of his issues - and actually stops on his journey because Usopp asked him 'so what, you know better than your captain? Luffy, if I decided to leave against your specific orders and decided Iknew better than you etc etc' and Ace is like FUCK what did I do, does pops hate me now, fuck I gotta call home and he does and Pops tells him again to come home and there's this whole moment where the strawhats are behind him telling him to go to his captain and FUCK I've just derailed part of Marineford, I must write this....



  
  
  


  * **Tyd side fics**



  *     * Meeting dusty
    * Ace’s temper and accidentally hitting Luffy when he was 4 or 5
    * Ace waking up from his narcoleptic fit after saying shit and saying do as i say no as i do - a phrase sabo’s parents had used on him to mean that he had to do everything they said, and he wasn;t allowed to do what they were without permission. Sabo changed it - they would only use it on Luffy for things that were truly dangerous or age-inapropriate, and if they started it when Luffy was young enough it would be something Luffy would underst and and use forever. Luffy knows that when he hears those words, Ace and Sabo are trying to protect him from something but that they would explain when he was older, and give him definite ages. For example, Luffy would be told about sex when he was 13 (he asked at age 5, Ace told him it was something for grownups and even he didn;t know everything yet because he wasn;t a grownup either.That cemented it as a rule because now he knew Ace had to follow the same rules), and bad language was explained by Sabo that it wasn’t nice language, but Ace and Sabo hadn’t had good teachers. They wanted Luffy to be better than them, Luffy demanded to help them be better and so the swear jars were implemented. Ace actually was the best at minding his language and being unfailingly polite in most situations - much to his hilarity it was Sabo who kept swearing in front of Luffy. As Luffy gets older, Ace plans on telling him that while the language still isn’t nice, sometimes it just comes out, especially when you grow up seeing it all around you.He didn;t want Luffy to be upset or ashamed if he went off on a puberty-induced rant later on. 
    * Stash of cookies - Marco sent luffy to find thatch’s stash. Thatch told luffy if he found it he could have it (and secretly hid a bag of cookies inside a pot in one of the lower cupboards. It took Luffy less than five minutes to find the scent and track it like a bloodhound. Marco got no cookies,



  
  
  


  * “And spontaneous floor sex would be absolutely out of the question — did you know there was no cleaning schedule there?” Buggy rants. “I would’ve loved to see Magellan arrested by a health inspector. If the World Government hadn’t pinned a ‘dead-or-alive’ bounty on me, I’d submit a formal complaint myself! Not that they’d care. They’d probably say, ‘oh, well then don’t break the law,’ or ‘well the statute of limitations—’ Hey, don’t laugh! It’s all fun and games until you have one striped jumpsuit and do your eye makeup with a crayon made by Mr. 3.” 
    * I think this is a quote from a fic by Stereden? I don't know how many fic ideas I can unpack from this but I already know it's a lot....
    * HEALTH INSPECTION AT IMPEL DOWN!!!!! better yet - FAILING IT! OMG.
    * mr 3 making Buggy eyeliner from wax colored with soot omfg, priorities Buggy, do you have them?



  
  


  * Dress like your nakama day! Inspired by a Tonko fic I think? The one where Chopper is covered with industrial strength glue, zoro has to shave his back and lends him his haramaki and when he sees it, Luffy immediately strips Usopp for his overalls out in public!!!!!!



  
  


  * Luffy’s book - what if makino had drilled into luffy that h e was to write home about his adventures every week each month, Actually, that had started as once a week, write down what you’ve done and send me them once a month, so he can record his adventures like Sabi had wanted to... I've seen this take done with Ace trying to write Sabo's book for him but only one other fic where Luffy enlisted Robin's help in telling his story (ASL was book 1 and Nami sobbed when they burned the royalty money) 
    * Nonetheless luffy internalized this and always sent off his report to makino who translated what he wrote and turned it into a book with the help of the people of fuschia village. When robin joins, she learns what is happening and transcribes luffy’s letter as he tells it to her while having a few copies of her arm copy his words.



  
  
  
  


Ace is Shawn Michaels and Marco is Bret the Hitman Hart. Fight me. fusion fic, what the hell is in my pain meds?

  
  


Time for true stories:

Nami invokes the Bathtime Maritime Conduct Laws— as Usopp has named them. (can't remember fic I saw this in - anyone recognize that phrase so I can give credit? I wanna say Pop Greens and Tangerines by Arurun [he/she inspires me so much])

people mainly just treat her/him like decoration that needs to be fed. Arurun

haramaki

That Which Must Be Will Be


	2. shipwreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> expanding on fic snippet Shipwreck from chapter 1....

Sanji is shot during a skirmish with the marines but still dives after Luffy when he falls in because only Zoro had seen but he was busy defending Robin and Usopp and hadn’t noticed Sanji take the bullet. Sanji tries but he winds up blacking out while clinging to some wreckage with Luffy, and the storm carries them off. ←- this can all be told in flashback form. 

Start fic with → Waking on a deserted island, Sanji is weakened by the bullet wound, blood loss, a head injury and what feels like a fracture in his leg (he’s hoping for severe bruising). He is amazed by the fact that Luffy is actually extremely competent in basic first aid, building a fire, and foraging for edible herbs, mushrooms and berries. He also is able to rig up a small shelter - a simple lean-to using trees he punched down, vines, rock, mud and bits of their clothing tied into strips.

Sanji wakes up to Luffy building a fire. He\s been stripped to his boxers but Luffy has also removed and unfolded his surprisingly wide sash to double as a thin blanket. His own jacket and shirt have been folded and put under his head. Luffy has 2 smallish tree stumps that have apparently been hollowed out and are filled with water (filtered through strips of his shirt) next to the fire pit he’s working on. Sanji watches silently as Luffy focuses on carefully layering the kindling he’s gathered with handfuls of dry grass and moss. He uses a pair of Sanji’s sunglasses that Sanji had tucked inside his jacket pocket and pops out the lens, dips it in the water and then focuses the sun’s rays to start a fire. He puts rocks into the fire, waits for them to heat and then drops them in the green-wood log until it boils. Sanji watches and they talk a bit but Sanji is still weak. Luffy needs to treat his wounds ASAP before they can think of doing anything else. 

He then tears part of sanji’s shirt into strips and sets them in the 2nd hollow log to sterilize. Both logs of water boil 10minutes. Sanji offers to go forage but Luffy tells him he’s got it and walks off before Sanji can argue. 

Luffy comes back with an armful of plants, berries and mushrooms. Sanji recognizes most of them but points to two plants and Luffy tells him Sabo showed him those plants long ago, and they used them a lot on Dawn Island. Chopper had told him what the names really were (though luffy calls them by the made-up names Sabo told him) and how Sabo had been right (maybe a flashback?) in using them for fever prevention and inflammation.

Blackberry mouthwash (made as tea infusion) clean teeth berries (“Sabo said it was important to look out for our teeth. Every time he said that, Ace would laugh and Sabo would hit him because Ace was the one who knocked his tooth out.”)

Comfrey for bruises (soak peeled root in hot water 15 minutes, soak linen, apply linen to bruises, burns and sprains - fix-it roots

Yarrow - crushed leaves and flowers placed directly on wounds to stop bleeding. No-blood flowers

Black willow bark - chew on bark, pain and inflammation. No-hurt bark.

Birch bark - inner bark scraped and made into tea. Tasty no-hurt bark.

Pine Sap - cut cleaners. 

The first thing Luffy does is take a handful of Yarrow plants, crush them between two rocks and plop it all over Sanji’s bullet wound.

Luffy very carefully makes Willow and birch bark tea under Sanji’s guidance and has Sanji drink it.

Luffy pulls out one of the strips and begins to clean Sanji’s wounds once it cools before lathering pine sap on most of the scratches and cuts. binding them with the sterilized strips. On Sanji’s leg, he peels the root with his fingernails, drops it into the stump, adds more hot rocks, puts more strips into the stump to soak and then wraps Sanji’s leg. 

As a child with Ace and Sabo and later just Ace, Luffy has done these things a million times, though the bark was usually just chewed because they didn’t have a kettle and making tea with stumps and rocks took too long. Sabo liked to make large amounts and keep them in containers they found from Grey Terminal. After he died, Ace and Luffy used what he made and found instructions on how he made them in case Ace or Luffy needed to make more and Sabo wasn’t there - or was the one who needed them. Luffy got used to looking for these plants and doing this at least once a week for nearly 10 years (in the last year before Ace left, Ace refused to make any more and made it Luffy’s job. He was terrified Luffy would forget the steps when Ace was gone and so that was one of his focuses). Ace focused on wilderness survival in the hopes it would keep Luffy alive for the three years until he set sail and found a crew that could keep him alive and well.

  
  


Luffy makes them a lean-to structure. he does this by whipping down a few trees with gomu gomu no muchi stripping them of their branches and leaning them against a Forked tree. he leaves the rest of the trees on either side ties them into place with vines, weaves Vines and strips of wood and branches and anything else you can find through them, coats the whole thing in thick mud, adds another layer of thick grass and branches a final layer of mud and they have a shelter that is filthy and rather poorly made but the inside is dry keeps out the wind and will give them shelter from the Sun. it takes him only a couple hours to do this. when Sanji wakes up he sees the lean-to and is ridiculously surprised and impressed that his captain was able to do such a thing. Luffy is mildly insulted at this but then admits yeah Frankie would have done a better job. Sanji asks him where he learned how to do all this if it was Sabo and Ace who taught him how to do this and Luffy tells him some stories as he finishes making a lean-to.

Luffy goes back out looking for meat. while he does that Sanji takes stock of the mushrooms and all the other ingredients that Luffy left - uses the tree stump with some of the water and starts whipping up a stew that will be easy to add meat to.

2 Days Later the straw hats find them on the island and are astonished to see Sanji bandaged, and doing rather well as he stirs something inside of what looks like a tree stump on a small neatly contained fire in front of a crudely built yet stable shelter. 

“Seriously, how on Earth did you two manage this?” Usopp asked, poking at the simple structure and looking astonished when it didn't immediately fall over.

“ Luffy did a really excellent job!” Chopper exclaimed, prodding at the homemade bandages and natural based poultices all over Sanji's body. “I still want to redo the bandages and clean them out with proper disinfectants, but Luffy pretty much did everything right!”

“ then why can't he do that when he's on board the Sunny?” Nami asked, looking frustrated. “ I swear he wears sandals because he wouldn't be able to tie his own laces if his life depended on it, yet he was able to make a shelter, medicine, bandages and a cooking station?

  
  
  


Of course Luffy did. He had to. He’s the captain, his cook was injured and while he’s definitely not an expert in any of his nakama’s fields, Ace’s training came back and he had to do what he could to take care of Sanji until his nakama found them. It’s amazing what someone is capable of when they’redesperate.

Also, Sanji WAS awake and able to verbally coach him through the tea-making and setting up a clean spot to prep and cook food.


	3. Chapter 3

The garpocalypse - memories by blueautumn - i must use this phrase at some point...

* * *

Our little family by deubun:

“Do kids really need so much stuff?” He sounded so confused. Eyes crinkled up in thought as he pulled out one of the stuffed animals that he had bought, and seemed to investigate it.  **He wondered if Ace ever had a stuffed animal** .

\- ooh, should it be a Marco/Ace 1-shot or a part of Life as WBP? If Marco/Ace, I see a furious Marco (angry that Ace had such a neglected and deprived childhood) otherwise it would be friendship with Thatch....

* * *

  * They reminisce on drinking habits, divulging into the third annual discussion of whether Nami actually has a liver or not.
    * Pop greens and tangerines by Arurun



* * *

Bounty Hunter Ace title bastardized from a CS Lewis quote)

Slightly darker ace than usual.

  * Death of sabo hits him harder, followed by Luffy’s near death which takes a long time to heal from
    * Which means ace has to take care of him longer which makes him even more protective about those he loves once he realizes how good it feels to take care of his loved ones
  * Deeper depression - makino has him checked for narcolepsy and the doctor determines ace’s depression was a major factor in developing the condition
    * Ace believes it was fault for not going after sabo
    * Hurts himself by punching things, including himself. Doesn't really hide it because he’s not ashamed of himself - he deserves punishment. This is a mindset that is very hard for him to shake
  * Ace no longer has the desire to become a pirate like his father. He and sabo were supposed to do it together. Decides to become a bounty hunter
    * A new bandit group had settled on the other side of Dawn island and had killed one of Dadan’s men when he was scouting their territory.
    * Ace goes after the bandit and drags him back where Garp has arrived and takes custody. Garp gives Ace the bounty money
    * Ace is astonished by how easy that was. Secretly (so Luffy doesn;t know) he pays Makino a large sum of money (refuses to take it back when she protests) and buys himself a smallish boat he can sail himself (felucca-sized, with 2 small cabins a tiny head and storage below.)
    * He and luffy spend lots of time learning how to sail. Ace begins to think about sailing out on his own. He won’t be a marine or a pirate. He’ll be a bounty hunter. That way he can stay in touch with his grandfather and luffy better and spend money back to keep luffy and makino comfortable
  * Ace convinces Garp to train him when he tells him his new plans. Garp agrees to the compromise and begins training him properly in marine techniques, including rokushiki and haki, as well as different combat styles
    * He also has ace learn about different weapons he may come across. Ace learns to assemble and disassemble every gun
    * Dagger training. Bogard is brought to teach that and basic swordsmanship
    * Also drills ace in proper staff movements
    * Luffy tries to follow along as best he can. 
    * Ace’s armament haki is fairly strong - garp says he got that from his mother. Roger’s armament was average - it was his observation that was exceptional (boosted by the Voice of all Things). Ace’s observation is weaker but he’s working on it.
    * Haoshoku haki is weak due to his age and strength levels. Garp assures him that it will come more naturally in time when it’s needed.
  * Garp negotiates a contract with Sengoku for him. Ace has no intention of going after pirates liken Shanks or Luffy and so he and Garp and Bogard come up with the wording - Ace doesn’t want to upset the balance of power in the New World and would only be contracted to go after bandits, and notorious pirates who harm the innocent. Thus Ace can interact with Shanks and his brother without automatically being given a bounty. 
  * In this world, Garp had an extra brain cell and instead of claiming he had grandson out of the blue which instantly made him suspicious because everyone knows who his son is (the higher ups I mean), he claimed that one of the unwed mothers back in his village had a baby she couldn’t take care of. Garp decided to take the child and give him to a family friend to raise and give himself the title of grandfather, even if it’s not biological. 
  * Fishman Island - Ace meets Jimbei and asks for an all-out spar to test his readiness for the New World. They battle for 3 days and Ace wins - and also picks up a bit of fishman karate (got this idea from a blind Ace fic, name and author unknown to me now) where Luffy watched Ace fight Jimbei and by the end was able to do some basic water bullets just from observing. Ace caught up just as fast once he wasn’t fighting the fishman). Jimbei is impressed and Ace winds up staying on Fishman Island not just to explore but to get lessons from Jimbei.

  *   


They need to build a base in the New World (Spadille is getting a bit overloaded). Ace contacts Shanks who recommends an island he partially shares with Whitebeard (it’s closer to Whitebeard’s territory but the people asked for Shanks’s protection. Shanks decided to give them his flag but checked with WB who agreed to joint protection for the island. Which means they need WB’s permission. 

  


WB sends Marco to meet with the Spades with Shanks, and then travel with them to the island. This gives Marco a chance to observe Ace and the Spades to see what kind of people they are. Garp calls en route and tells them about a pirate crew attacking an island a few days away. Ace agrees to check it out.

  * Thus begins the Marco/Ace part of this fic.



^ this fic is actively being worked on right now (this is only 1 page of about 10 pages of outline plus notes for side stories within the fic itself)


End file.
